


Backstage Access ♡

by jellyfishfics



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, At least that's what Piers thinks lmao, Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Deepthroating, Denial of Feelings, Dom/sub Undertones, Fishnets, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Neck Kissing, One-Sided Attraction, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Piers has low self-esteem sorry, Pining, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smoking, Spanking, Swearing, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Dande | Leon, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, a lot of this was written to lady gaga's "heavy metal lover", mild jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishfics/pseuds/jellyfishfics
Summary: Piers doesn’t think there’ll be a second time, after the “locker room incident.”He isn’t delusional. He knows that Leon and Raihan are an item, and he is the fun, adventurous fling they had on a whim. He may have chemistry with Raihan in battles and solidarity as an older brother with Leon, but he’s not an idiot.Neither of them will call him back. At the very least, Piers is thankful the he’s got prime fap material stored in his spank bank for lonely nights on the road during his tour.Good sex is good sex, after all. Why bother catching feelings between that?
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 282





	Backstage Access ♡

**Author's Note:**

> day one of the quarantine and I'm writing this mess lmao
> 
> this is technically a sequel to my previous [raileon/piers fic,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748215) but you can read this separately if you want. it's basically porn without plot, with slight references to the last fic
> 
> if you do choose to read the previous fic, please don't clown on me for the extremely bad plot summary ok i have no brain cells to speak of it's lizard hindbrain hours only
> 
> please enjoy!

Piers doesn’t think there’ll be a second time, after the “locker room incident.” 

He’s on a bit of a break, just doing a local tour through Galar, and he’s smoking a cigarette outside on the familiar streets of Spikemuth. He has to be careful that Marnie doesn’t catch him, or she’ll nag his ears off and throw his cigs away. Again.

He blows a puff of smoke into the cool air as he remembers Leon weight on top of him, and Raihan’s ice blue eyes staring at both of them. A shiver runs down his spine.

Sure, at the time, Leon and Raihan were all over him. And as they all cleaned up in a satisfied daze, they did exchange contacts on their rotom phones. He checks his numbers every so often to remind himself that it wasn’t just a hyper-realistic wet dream.

But Piers isn’t delusional. He knows that Leon and Raihan are an item, and he is the fun, adventurous fling they had on a whim. He may have chemistry with Raihan in battles and solidarity as an older brother with Leon, but he’s not an idiot.

Neither of them will call him back. At the very least, Piers is thankful the he’s got prime fap material stored in his spank bank for lonely nights on the road during his tour.

Piers grimaces around his cigarette. It’s starting to taste a touch _too_ bitter. He spits it out and stamps it out with a sigh. It’s only been two weeks; why is he so pent up? Why does he keep thinking about it? About Leon’s tight, wet hole, and Raihan’s thick dick that he didn’t even get to suck…

Maybe Piers should get a boyfriend. He’s heard that Milo is available, but he also knows Gordie is interested, so he doesn’t want to overstep. Melony would probably freeze his dick off if he tried, anyway.

Hell, maybe if they get together and Piers is lucky, he’ll get invited to a threesome with them, too.

Piers would laugh, if the idea wasn’t making him really fucking sad. Damn.

The door next to him opens, and a former trainer from his gym pokes her head out. “Piers? They’re ready to prep you for the concert.”

Piers blinks. He glances over to the stage and is surprised that the crew is already setting up the equipment and doing checks. Was he so lost in thought he didn’t notice?

Piers shoves himself off the wall and follows her inside. He gets seated in front of a mirror and his hair is all pulled back. 

Piers closes his eyes as the makeup artist powders his face, and resolves to not think about Leon and Raihan anymore.

***

Piers wonders why his manager insists on him getting his hair and makeup done before every show, when he’s just going to end up sweating it off during the performance.

He’s already thrown his jacket off, which a groupie up front has caught (he winks at him, and Piers watches his knees buckle), and he’s transitioning to his last song of the night. Piers grabs the mic stand and leans towards his screaming audience, and scans the crowd.

It’s his usual crowd of Spikemuth locals, but there’s a few clusters of people from the bigger cities in Galar mixed in the crowd, now that he has some notoriety. There’s a strange break in the sea of people towards the back, as if people are giving room to the pair standing in the space, but they’re too far for Piers to make out who they are.

He decides not to think about it. He has a song to finish.

***

Piers is spread out on the shitty couch in the lounge back stage, leaning back and sinking into the lumpy cushions. He should replace it. No one else performs in Spikemuth. This is his shit couch. He probably fished it out of the dumpster when he was a teen, and hauled it here himself. Hell if he remembers, but everything wrong in his life is usually his fault one way or another.

He’s smoking another cigarette, his post-concert cigarette he justifies to the Marnie in his mind, and contemplating if a leather couch is a worthwhile investment.

There’s a knock at the door, and then his manager opens the door just enough to fit his face in. “Hey, Piers,” he greets, looking a bit nervous.

Piers raises a brow. He’s known his manager for years and he was a trainer under Piers when Piers was a gym leader. Hell, his manager was the idiot who concocted Team Yell. There’s no reason for him to be nervous with Piers. He’s practically a family friend.

“Something wrong?” Piers asks.

His manager shifts his gaze before settling on Piers. “Well—you have some guests wanting to meet with you back here.”

Guests? Piers sits up and taps the ash off the end of his cigarette into the tray. “Is it Marnie and Victor?”

“No, but, uh, one of them _is_ a gym leader, and the other _was_ the champion…” his manager trails off.

Piers’ eyes widen. There’s only two people he knows who fit that description. But why would Leon and Raihan be at his show?

Then again, Raihan _did_ mention that they were both fans of his music, especially Leon. But Piers also thought that might have just been bullshit to get into his pants at the time.

Piers sticks his cigarette back into his mouth. “Let them in.”

His manager looks equal parts relieved and anxious, but he lets the door swing fully in, and Raihan and Leon are standing right there in the doorway. They smile when the see him. 

“Piers!” Leon cheers as he steps inside. Raihan trails after him, saying nothing, and taking in the loungeroom with a smirk.

Piers waves his waiting manager away, and his manager wrings his hands, but closes the door as told.

Raihan and Leon are standing in front of him, and Piers looks them over. Raihan is still wearing his usual hoodie, and still has his hands tucked in the pockets. He’s traded his gym shorts for some skinny, black, ripped jeans, and his headband is black instead of orange. He’s done some intentional “zigzagoon eyes” makeup too.

Leon, on the other hand, is wearing just about the sluttiest thing Piers has seen anyone ever wear to one of his concerts. Piers almost drops his cigarette out of his mouth at Leon’s thick, gorgeous legs wrapped in fishnet stockings, He’s got some leather shorts over them, and one of his band tees cut into a crop top (showing off that the fishnets go all the way to Leon’s waist).

He’s wearing some purple lipstick to match his hair, but nothing else in terms of makeup, so his pure, proud look is still intact. It’s really contrasting with his whole hooker outfit, and strangely turning Piers on.

Leon is staring at Piers with a curious, almost lost, expression, so Piers bluffs a grin at him.

“Need something, doll?”

Leon blushes, and it’s as pretty as Piers remembers it. Fuck. 

“I didn’t know you smoked,” Leon points out.

Piers blows a ring of smoke out in response, to show off. “Don’t like it?”

Leon pouts. “Well, it’s not good for you!”

Raihan laughs, and Piers almost forgot he was there, with how quiet he was being.

“He gets just as huffy about me smoking weed. Don’t worry about it, Piers.”

Leon rolls his eyes. _“Sorry_ for caring about your lungs!” He jabs a finger in Raihan’s chest. _“You_ can just do edibles, you know.” He turns back to frown at Piers. “But _you_ need to quit, Piers. Tobacco and nicotine are bad across the board.”

Piers pulls the cigarette from his mouth, but only to blow out more smoke. He taps more ash out as he smirks at Leon. “And if I do? My mouth will be pretty lonely; do you have any ideas that’ll keep me from picking up another cig?”

Leon blushes to the roots of his hair. Piers chuckles and puts the cigarette back in his mouth.

Raihan considers him. “So you’re saying if we convince you that there are better things to do with your mouth, you’ll quit?”

Piers shrugs. “Sure.”

Raihan wraps an arm around Leon’s waist and grins. “Hear that, babe? Piers is quitting smoking today.”

Both Piers and Leon look at Raihan curiously. Raihan leans in and whispers into Leon’s ear. The flush on Leon’s cheeks gets darker, but when Raihan pulls away, he nods.

Piers watches them make out for a minute after their secret agreement, and wonders what these two have planned for him. Maybe it’s the cigarette relaxing him, or the anticipation of having the best lay of his life (again), but Piers is just going to roll with whatever they want, like last time. Maybe having sex with them again will help him get over his mixed feelings from the first time, or maybe it’ll make them worse, but either way he’s in no position to deny them. He wants it. Bad.

Leon and Raihan step closer, and kneel between his legs. It’s a bit of a squeeze for them both, so Piers shifts his legs open wider to accommodate. Both of them run their hands up his thighs, stopping at the fly of his pants. Leon pops the button open, and Raihan drags the zipper down.

Leon’s cheeks are completely red, and his eyes are a bit hazy, as he pulls Piers’ half-hard erection from his underwear. Leon doesn’t waste any time in sticking the head into his mouth, tonguing the slit.

Piers is caught off guard by how sudden the sensation of _warm_ and _wet_ are around his dick, and nearly bites through the filter of his cigarette. But as soon as the feeling envelops him, it’s gone.

Piers looks down to see Raihan has pulled Leon back by his hair, and there’s a string of his precome connecting his tip to Leon’s tongue.

“Slow down, Leon,” Raihan says, voice deep and commanding. Leon’s breaths are coming in huffs, and Raihan tightens his grip. “I want to hear an answer.”

“S-Sorry,” Leon manages.

Raihan smirks. “Good boy.” The string broke during this exchange, so Raihan licks it from Leon’s chin.

Piers is definitely rock hard now.

Raihan turns his attention to Piers and smiles. “Piers, hun, mind lifting your hips for me for a sec?”

Piers keeps a hand on the cigarette in his mouth, but lifts his hips. Raihan grabs the waistbands of his pants and underwear and pulls them both down to his ankles. Raihan spares a moment to appreciate Piers’ newly exposed legs, then kisses Leon’s neck.

“Ok, go ahead, but don’t make him come,” Raihan tells him.

Leon nods, then leans down again, taking Piers’ dick in his hand and pumping it a few times before pressing a kiss to the head. Piers bites back a moan, and Leon’s eyes flash up, meeting his. Leon opens his mouth, resting as much of Piers’ length against his tongue so he can see, and then he closes his mouth and sucks.

Piers groans, knocking his head back and hitting it on the back of the couch. Not only his hole, but Leon’s mouth is the best too. Piers might come down his throat.

A rough hand grips the base of his dick, stopping that thought from happening. Piers cracks his eyes open and looks down to see Raihan’s hand wrapped firmly around him, and Raihan nudges Leon with his shoulder.

“Leave some for me, babe.”

Leon pulls off, and Raihan leans down to meet him. They kiss briefly, then sink just a little further, and French kiss around Piers’ dick. Both of them lick and suck at his length, and kiss each other sloppily with it between. _Fucking hell._

Shakily, Piers pulls his cigarette out and lets the smoke escape his open mouth. It’s like something out of a filthy porno, and Piers’ dick is throbbing from how much blood has rushed to it.

Raihan must feel how much he’s twitching, because he squeezes the base hard to stave Piers’ orgasm.

Raihan licks one last stripe up Piers’ dick, and grins. “Not yet, handsome. We’ve got way more we want to do with this.”

Leon leans back too, looking at Raihan hazily, mouth covered in drool and precome. Piers wants to lick it off.

Raihan must read his mind, because he slaps Leon’s ass and nods to the couch. “Get up there and kiss him.”

Leon climbs up on the couch, kneeling next to Piers. He looks so hot, cheeks deep pink and eyes molten gold. His lips are swollen and shiny and so inviting. His lipstick is gone and Piers realizes that it’s because it’s smeared all over his dick. 

“Piers…kiss me?”

Piers grins. He takes his cigarette out and rests it on the lip of his ashtray. “’Course, doll.”

Leon wraps his arms around Piers’ shoulders and presses his lips against Piers’. Piers licks at the seam of his mouth, tasting himself, and maybe a bit of Raihan too, and pushing his tongue inside. Leon moans around his tongue, and Piers sneaks a hand down to fondle Leon’s ass through his obscene shorts.

Leon doesn’t pull away to breathe, so much as moan between kisses, and Piers chases his lips each time to swallow his voice.

Piers feels something slick circle his hole, and then a finger is pressing inside him. He jolts, and breaks his kiss with Leon to look down between his legs. Leon, unperturbed, starts kissing at his neck.

Raihan grins up at him. “Sorry, did that scare ya?” Piers didn’t even hear a lube bottle open.

Piers glares. “Add another.”

Raihan smirks at him, and presses a second finger inside. He immediately scissors them apart, and Piers shudders.

He hasn’t touched himself down there in a while. He forgot how good it feels to be full.

Raihan bites at his inner thighs as he works Piers open, bruising the pale skin. Each bite comes with a jab to his prostrate (how did Raihan find it so fast?), and makes his thighs shake. Piers chews his lip. He wants his cigarette back in his mouth, but he doesn’t want to risk Raihan or Leon stopping.

By the time Raihan has him stretched around three fingers, his inner thighs are a mess of blooming purple marks. He’s sure the side of his neck looks the same, with how Leon’s been working on it.

Satisfied, Raihan pulls back, and as if in sync, Leon pulls away too. Raihan offers his clean hand to Leon and pulls him off the couch. Leon stumbles into him, but Raihan steadies him smoothly, and Piers is a little jealous of how natural that is for them.

He swallows that feeling down. “So? What now?” Piers challenges.

Raihan gives him a downright _evil_ look. “C’mere, babe,” he says to Leon.

Leon steps in front of him, and Raihan trails a hand down his stomach, then pops the button of his shorts open. He pulls the zipped down agonizingly slow, and then lets the shorts drop from Leon’s hips.

Leon isn’t wearing any underwear. His folds are completely visible through the fishnets and Piers has to summon all the willpower within himself to not come at the sight.

Raihan smirks. “Like that? Leon’s been waiting for this all night.”

Piers’ expression must ask for him, because Raihan pats Leon’s thigh. “C’mon, babe. Show him.”

Leon blushes bright red, but lifts one of his legs, and Raihan hooks his arm under Leon’s knee, opening and exposing his folds fully. Raihan reaches with his free hand and pulls at the fishnets over Leon’s folds until they rip apart.

Piers is so glad his cigarette isn’t in his mouth now, because he would have dropped it, and probably burned his dick.

There’s a glass plug inside Leon’s entrance. It’s clear as far as Piers can tell, and if he was closer, he could probably look through it and see _inside_ of Leon. Fuck. Piers’ nose is starting to itch; he might get a nosebleed from this.

Raihan pushes at the flared base, and Leon flinches, sobbing a moan. Raihan moves his eyes to Piers’.

“He had this in the entire concert, you know,” Raihan tells, pulling the toy out a bit, and then slamming it back into Leon.

Leon chokes. Tears are running down his cheeks. Piers thinks he’s so pretty.

Raihan keeps thrusting the toy at a brutal pace. “Just to show you,” Raihan adds.

Piers swallows. A particular thrust makes Leon scream, and the leg he’s left standing on shakes dangerously.

“Rai, Rai, stop—gonna come,” Leon begs.

Raihan responds by pulling the toy completely out of him. He sets Leon’s leg down, and Leon collapses to the floor, catching his breath. Raihan steps around him, and holds the glass plug up to Piers’ face.

The evil look is back on Raihan’s face. “You wanted something to do with your mouth, right? Lick this clean.”

The glass is wet all over from being inside Leon, and when he flicks his tongue against the warm, smooth surface, he can taste the natural tang of Leon’s precome. Piers takes the plug from Raihan, and meets Leon’s eyes, sliding it into his mouth.

Leon crawls over to Raihan, reaching up to palm as the bulge in his jeans. “Rai, please, I feel so empty…” Leon mouths at it, too.

Raihan grabs Leon’s hair and pulls his head back to meet his eyes. “No. I’m saving this for his hole,” Raihan says, nodding to Piers. Piers shivers in anticipation. “If you want a dick inside you, you know who you need to ask, don’t you?”

Raihan turns Leon’s head to look at Piers, and Piers can see how watery Leon’s eyes are. They’re big and practically drowning in unshed tears. Piers feels a little mean with how much the look is turning him on. It’s obvious with how much his dick is leaking pre all over himself.

“Please, Piers,” Leon whispers. A tear escapes each eye.

Piers tosses the glass plug aside somewhere on the couch and pats his thighs. “Ride me again, doll?”

Leon brightens, but before he can move, Raihan picks him up from behind and presses a kiss to his wet cheek.

“Wait a sec, baby,” Raihan soothes. “He’s gotta sit on my dick first before you can sit on his.” Raihan kisses his other cheek and licks at the tear tract there. “Be a good boy and sit here ‘til we’re done, ok?”

Leon sinks back to the floor, and Raihan pats his head as he walks over to the couch. He stands in front of Piers and undoes the fly of his jeans. Raihan pulls the waistband of his underwear just enough to let his dick out, and shows it off by stroking the length of it in front of Piers.

“What do you think, handsome? Want this?”

Piers licks his lips, eyes trailing over the curve of Raihan’s big dick, thinking about how good it’ll stretch and fill him. Yeah, he wants it.

Raihan can tell. “Let’s trade places then,” Raihan says, offering a hand. Piers takes it, and Raihan pulls him up into his arms. Raihan kisses him deep, maneuvering them until Raihan drop onto the couch and pulls Piers into his lap without breaking the kiss.

But then, Raihan is pushing him off to the side and Piers is left horny and confused. “Hold on,” Raihan tells him with a peck to his lips, and reaches into the pocket of his hoodie. He pulls out two condoms and tosses them onto the floor.

“Leon, make yourself useful and put condoms on both of us.” Leon swallows, picking the condoms up and crawling forward between Raihan’s spread legs. Piers can’t take his eyes off him. Leon rips one condom open and reaches for Raihan’s dick, but Raihan stops him. “With your mouth.”

Leon pauses, then puts the condom against his lips, and sticks his tongue out against it. He leans forward, and Piers watches Leon take Raihan inch by inch down his throat. When Leon gets to the base, nose brushing Raihan’s bush, he pulls off in one fluid movement. 

Raihan wipes the drool from his chin with his thumb. “That’s my good boy. Stay there and watch.”

Without warning, Raihan picks Piers back up, and sits him on his thighs, facing Leon. Piers feels Raihan’s dick sliding between his ass, rubbing on his hole. Leon is staring, sitting on his heels in front of them, and Piers blushes. Raihan reaches under Piers, and grabs his dick, lining up the head with Piers’ hole. Piers feels the slightest bit of pressure from it, but Raihan isn’t moving, isn’t pushing in.

“Leon,” he calls, snapping Leon from his trance. “There’s still one condom left. You won’t get yours until Piers get his, so I suggest you hurry up.”

Both Piers and Leon blush deeper at that. Leon opens the last condom and presses it against his lips, rising up to a kneel to reach Piers’ embarrassingly wet dick. Leon pumps it two times before putting it in his mouth, slowly sliding the condom down his length. Piers thinks Leon will pull off when he reaches the base like he did with Raihan, but the moment Leon’s nose reaches the trail of Piers’ hair, Raihan thrusts inside Piers.

Piers gasps, and his hips are forced up by the full length of Raihan pushing in. Piers doesn’t even have time to adjust to Raihan’s thickness as he feels the head of his dick hit the back of Leon’s throat. It’s _tight,_ and Piers thinks he blacks out for a second from the combination.

Leon gags and pulls off, coughing. Tears are rolling down his face, and his nose is running too. Piers definitely feels mean for thinking it looks cute as hell.

Raihan is keeping himself inside Piers, rolling his hips to get Piers used to his full length. It sends sparks up Piers’ spine but it’s not enough. 

Raihan smirks down at Leon, over Piers’ shoulder. “You did _so good,_ baby. Now it’s your turn.”

Leon is still crying when he manages to climb on top of Piers, and Piers wipes gently at his damp cheeks.

“Sorry doll, did it hurt?” Piers asks.

Leon blushes even redder, looks down, and finally shakes his head.

Raihan laughs. “Turned you on, didn’t it? Show him how wet it made you, Leon.”

Leon doesn’t look up, but Piers can see the tips of his ears get redder. Leon sits back on Piers’ thighs and reaches between his legs, spreading the lips of his folds apart with his first two fingers. His folds are shiny and dripping with his natural slick, and Piers wants to lick it all up.

“Sit on his dick, baby,” Raihan says. “You’ve earned it.”

Leon takes hold of Piers’ dick and gets positions himself over it. His chest bumps against Piers’, and Leon buries his face in Piers’ shoulder as he sinks down. Raihan pats Leon’s head as he shakes around Piers’ length.

Once Leon bottoms out, Raihan gives him a moment to adjust to Piers inside him, and then grabs Piers’ hips and starts thrusting. Piers doesn’t so much thrust himself, as he bounces on Raihan’s lap and pushes up into Leon. Leon moans and takes it, doing his best to lift his hips in time with the pace Raihan is setting for them.

Raihan hits his prostrate and Piers lets out an embarrassingly loud moan. He can feel Raihan smirk against the back of his neck, and aims his thrusts to keep tapping on that spot. It feels so good that Piers is dizzy. He’s not going to last, especially with how Leon is squeezing around him and sobbing into his shoulder.

“Spank him,” Raihan whispers into Piers’ ear. “He likes it.”

Piers can’t even feel his legs, but he musters all his strength to lift a hand up, and bring it down on Leon’s ass. Leon still has those fishnets on, and Piers watches his ass jiggle under them. _Holy fuck is that hot._

Leon chokes on a moan, hips dropping from surprise. Raihan thrusts up, forcing Piers as deep as he can get inside Leon. This makes Leon scream, so Piers times his slaps with Raihan’s thrusts.

If Piers had half a braincell left, he might worry about his manager and stage crew overhearing the obvious sounds of him having sex with the most notorious gym leader and the famous ex-champion. The two most popular men in Galar.

But Piers doesn’t have a single braincell to devote to anything except chasing the high of his pleasure. Raihan is splitting him open on his dick, hitting his sweet spot every time, and Leon is squeezing him so tight that he’s going to milk Piers for every drop he has in him.

Piers can’t take much more of this. He might faint.

Leon’s ass is spanked hot and red from Piers, and under the fishnets, it’s the sexiest sight Piers has ever had the privilege to witness. If he wasn’t getting his guts rearranged by Raihan, Piers would want to come all over Leon’s ass right now.

Instead, Piers grabs Leon’s ass and massages the tender skin under his palms.

“No!” Leon suddenly screams, nearly startling Piers into coming from surprise. “No, no, I’m gonna come! Piers, Raihan, I can’t, I can’t!”

Leon’s crying again, and Piers leans up to kiss him through his orgasm. His hips are moving everywhere, so Piers has to squeeze his ass hard to keep him still. Leon hiccups a moan into his mouth, and Piers drinks it down.

Raihan picks up his hips, and a brutal thrust against Piers’ prostrate has Piers coming inside Leon. Piers gasps as his orgasm is punched out of him, breaking his sloppy kiss with Leon. Leon hums at the warm feeling of Piers filling the condom inside him, and kisses at the blush on Piers’ cheeks. Piers keeps moaning weakly as Raihan continues to thrust inside him, and Leon whines as Piers’ softening dick is repeatedly pushed inside his oversensitive entrance.

Finally, Raihan buries himself deep in Piers, bites the back of Piers’ neck, and Piers feels his dick twitch before coming. The heat of Raihan’s release feels satisfying, and Piers almost wishes there wasn’t a condom so he could feel the sticky splash of it against his inner walls. It’d be a bitch to clean up later, but worth it.

Leon starts sliding off Piers’ lap, and Raihan curses, grabbing Leon’s arm and pulling him to land on the couch instead of the floor. Piers looks over to see Leon curling up and dozing off.

“Sorry,” Raihan says, but there’s a soft fondness in his voice. “He always falls asleep after a good fuck.”

“’S fine,” Piers mumbles. He turns his head the other way to check his cigarette, but it’s already burned out. His pack and lighter are in his pants, but those are around his ankles, and Raihan is still inside him, going limp.

“Damn,” Piers sighs, knocking his head back against Raihan’s shoulder. He’s fucked at this point. He really shouldn’t catch feelings for either of them, but Piers has twice now proven that he only thinks with his dick. He has no chance of getting one of them, let alone _both._

Raihan grabs Piers’ chin and angles his face up for a kiss. As Raihan pushes his tongue in, Piers closes his eyes and thinks: _Fuck it. Whatever. Good sex is good sex._

He’ll ride this wave as long as it lasts.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm off of work for a month because of the social distancing initiative, so holler at your boy (me) if you want more of this shit. i've got nothing better to do
> 
> i actually had much more planned for this, but i thought it would be too much for a single fic, so i'm shelving the rest for the next installment of this loose series. look forward to it ;)
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jellyfishquips) if you want since i have an unhealthy addiction to it and will respond to anyone who @s me there
> 
> kudos and comments motivate me to write faster xoxo


End file.
